


Something old something new something borrowed and something red, white and blue.

by Dizzie67



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzie67/pseuds/Dizzie67
Summary: Steve has an established relationship between himself with Tony & bucky whom he courts simultaneous as it is both are tops and it can get a little aggressive setteling what little jealousy is left between them. While Steve is away for a mission and they're missing him they end up in a fight that ends up as their first time together with out him. From Tony's POV.





	Something old something new something borrowed and something red, white and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I must lay claim to my writing behavior I do not condone or encourage any acts of violence or incest, these themes that are only acceptable in fantasy and as disgusting daydreams no one should ever peruse a real life relationship after being told or telling the participants no. abuse is never ok if you or some one you know is the victim of violence you should reach out for help and call the cops. Also I do not own or profit of my miss use of these characters, in short all rights to their rightful owners always.

Tony Stark undoes his black silk tie as he walks in to the most luxurious room in the tower, he's aloted it for his favorite captain.

 

They'd gotten extremely close at some point early on somewhere along the way turning the friendship romantic quickly, though no one would say it out aloud they are in love. 

 

All he knows is what ever it was he'd never had it with a woman or anyone else, and after recent disputes he knew he couldn't go with out him under any circumstances.

 

He glares off tired at the eggshell white wall leading to the fluffy beige shag carpet, glancing to the marble counter top where he'll dispose of his clothes, a fine wood table top where his watch would go in a small silver tray. 

 

He spends half his time in here with his lover and when he's busy away all the way around the world with his boring political and business issues, he knows Steve spends that time in the identical adjoining guest room, he had to accommodate begrudgingly for Steve's other romantic partner, James. 

 

He unsnaps the cuffs of his red long sleeved dress shirt, then moves his busy hands up under his neck sliding the buttons threw their respective slits untill he untuckes the parted fabric, pulling the leather strip from its loops that hold up his slacks they drop. 

 

As he steps back out of his shoes he continues thinking, even though he gets it, how Rogers just couldn't let go of this intimate connection from his past, Bucky being litterly the only living person who could understand almost exactly what Steve's been threw from his youth onwards, but still it was a little flamboyant even for a playboy like himself.

 

Steve had also said to Tony that he was his future beforehand and he had no dobt about that or what it ment, then or now and on that note Tony reminded himself how he has learned the value of compromise beyond the offices. 

 

After he pulls on a pair of sweat pants he moves from one room to another barefoot threw the dark door way, he pauses in front of the bar to peer out at the night. 

 

The sky line is lit, dotted with yellow lights,  he reflexively grabs for the bottle of scotch and its matching squat cup. 

 

Tony had managed to forgive Barnes against his better judgment for his faults against his parents in the past finding for himself he'd truly been disturbed by his own actions, he'd seen him wake from night terrors, he understood that bother.

 

He pours the lukewarm liquid in the cup by star and city lights then puts down the larger container down as he twist to turn on the lamp on the side table he takes a large sip. 

 

His jaw drops the second the swallow burns his esophagus, he was in here missing cap every mission but Bucky was sprawled out on his bed because this had been the longest one yet.

 

It appeared he'd been watching t.v. and had fallen alseep accidentally he had Steve's pillow under his metallic arm and the remote in the other.

 

He's shirtless wearing only a pair of ragged blue jeans sagging down around his tan hips, Tony roles his eyes as he slowly sits on the bed in his spot after taking another drink he sits his cup down quietly and slowly starts trying to take the remote from his flesh hand.

 

This genital movement wakes the man who moves faster than Tony can react snatching his wrist holding it tight as his eyes snap open, the Bucky's voice is flat when he asks "what are you doing here?"

 

Tony exaggerates a frown but doesn't wince, "I could ask you the same." Without releasing his arm he answers in that same stearn tone "I locked myself out of my t.v. now why are you in here?" 

 

Tony grimaced he allready knew why, the same reason either of them would be in Steve's bed, he'd rather punch him than admit it though but he knew that wouldn't do him anygood anyways.

 

Barnes' voice cuts threw his thoughts slightly softer now as he asks him again, he attempts to pull his hand from him and wishes he could have slipped in with out any disruption.

 

Tony didn't have a problem sleeping next to him or even sleeping with the same guy as him at the same time, hell he was even sure Cap left them in bed together on those nights after on purpose, but he didn't have to answer to him. 

 

Bucky sits up leaning towards him with his grip still secured, their brown eyes meet as he starts inching over to him, when Tony decides to use his favorite weapon and opens his mouth. 

 

He starts speaking sarcastically and unintentionally seductively "I will never understand why he insists on holding on to out dated scrap."

 

Bucky lets his arm lose snarling, tucking his metallic one into the lenons but continues crawling over him untill they are only centimeters apart. 

 

Tony freazes repressing the urge to gulp on the knot in his throat, he momentarily wonders if Barnes some how knows that he'd been making it threw this long stent with out his honey by jerking off to security footage of them in Barnes' room.

 

He feels his face flush as the elder insists on encroaching further forcing him to focus, Bucky responds simply as he always does all the while sliding his hand up Tony's leg, "probably for the same reasons he can't seem to let go of something new fangled and shiny" 

 

Tony dramatically scoots back and sits up against the head bord, he cuts his confusion by asking "are you coming on to me solider?" 

 

The line resonates with him as he realizes that's exactly what he'd said to Steve after the first time they kissed, it didn't have the same emotions clinging to it as it had before but some how to his surprise it made him hot. 

 

Bucky nuzzles his neck giving him chills asking him in a husky whisper "and exactly what would you do if I was?" He grits his teeth some what unsure. 

 

He pushes him off with all his strength to which he complies with to easily ending him up over in their lovers spot, he assumes it wasn't like cheating considering the current situation and the past trysts where they all but had intercourse allready.

 

Tony straddles him he groans conflicted, he knows he can't treat him like a lady, but lacking the affection he has for Steve he just doesn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he could even get the rest of the way hard for him with out Cap, though once again his curiosity and ego where getting the better of him.

 

Bucky sits up and wraps his heavy missmatched arms around him, he's not as subtle as his preferred partner, he grabs his ass and nibbles at his exposed chest. Tony asks him why he's doing this with out stoping or embracing him.

 

He looks up at him threw his long burgundy bangs "its simple" he mumbles lazily while grazing his teeth along his rib cage, "baby wants us to get along." 

 

The assassin pauses glancing away from the younger man's poker face licking him from navel to nipple leaving goose bumps in his wake before he continues on as matter of fact "and I know it's been as long for you as me."

 

He gives in some smirking ever so slightly as he runs a hand threw Bucky's long silky  hair gently tugging at a fist full urging him to lay back down, he resists grinding his crotch up in to whats cupped in his palms. 

 

They kiss and when he then notices his new found partner's hands had travelled around to his crotch and was copping a feel while peeling the elastic down.

 

He lets loose of his lover's lover whom then asks him "why are you still so disgruntled, is it that you've never had competition or it somthing other than what I have in hand," 

 

He hisses threw his teeth as he finds the words to reply threw the surreal situation he rearranged himself to get between his legs for once pausing in thought procrastinating, "Dont make me say it."

 

He argues as best he can as Bucky curls up pulling his hips up his torso to star mouthing the tip of his cock pressing him in to his cavity urging him to speak truthfully.

 

After he had greedly worked him down as far as he could, Tony replies somewhat placated "because, you know, I don't know if you, do it, like I do." 

 

He backs up on the bed, then pulls at the feet of Bucky's denims striping him nude in a matter of seconds exposing his swollen unattended member, he blushes and Tony enjoys his vulnerability momentarily.

 

He looks him over lustfully sliding a hand over his warm skin and athletic physique as he does so he asked "because you what like you do." 

 

Stark pumps Barnes' dick manually as he moves back in between his long legs, he makes and sustains eye contact again after he's satisfied with the organ's flushed response to his handling. 

 

He lets lose and answers with a single croak of the word, an admittance he hadn't even voiced to Steve aloud "love" he feels his body heat up all over afterwards.

 

Bucky just smiles sweetly, as he trembles some he tilts his head signaling him to close the deal of which he has no qualms with distracting himself with. 

 

He takes Tony's fingers and after stuffing them threw his lips Stark just watches him in awe instinctively suck on the digits earning him groans of gratitude. 

 

The business man uses context clues for guidance in the next step slipping the salvia soaked finger tips below teasing his entrance below before getting inside him one by one stretching him to be ready.

 

Bucky qivers and bucks under the intrusion huffing and squirming some, mumbling wordless syllables to basically himself.

 

Tony licks his lips then repositions some so he can tease his new toy some more, doing so he rubs the head of his dick against his tight but willing ass.

 

He pushes in gently feeling the ring grab him up, Bucky is warm wet and tight, so much so the pressure hurts, this causes a pauses and some hissing.

 

Barnes' breathing hitches, he trembles some and thats when Tony recognizes what he'd just been coaxed in to, he stairs him in the eyes, mouth a gape speechless momentarily. 

 

The elder of them insists on him continuing slamming his hips upward, wriggling againts the pressure of penetration, Tony mumbles the words why? and virgin? 

 

Guessing the answer internally not necessarily expecting one aloud, somewhere between their differences, the person they had in common and just pure over worked desperately unattended libido here they were.

 

He looks down at what was going on down below between them, the slit in the tip of Barnes' prick is shiny and dripping with precome evidence of his pleasure in the situation 

 

Both of their muscles flex uncontrollably as the both adjust, he refocused and starts thrusting in autopilot, trusting slowly gaining speed and rythum while being tugged in by his new found partner he closes his arms around his rib cage this time.

 

Bucky comes hard with out warning spraying slick and sticky across his abdomen, cock trembling and twitching, insides flexing compressing drawing Stark in as deep as he could as he groans and spasms underneath him. 

 

This triggers his own as he loses his composer he slams a few more pushes in to him huffing as he climaxes to his own surprise. 

 

Bucky holds him embraceing him tight legs locked into his, he complies and cuddles in to the nape of his neck as he opens his eyes after the waves of orgasm pass.

 

Laying their together warm and in post-coital glow he looks up at Cap whom is standing, watching in the open door way blushing, one hand over his smirk the other attempting to cover his bulge, bags dropped beside him at his feet.

 

Tony decides he could get even more comfortable with this aragment, may be even learn to love it.


End file.
